


V hlavní roli žárlivost

by LilyElfgreen



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 13:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13168347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyElfgreen/pseuds/LilyElfgreen
Summary: Vánoční Johnlock výzva pořádaná kraťulou.Byla jsem nominována na téma:Na silvestrovské party se objeví Irene Adler a John začne žárlit.Tak tady to máte, byťs maličkým zpožděním.





	V hlavní roli žárlivost

"Co tu sakra děláte? Nikdo vás nepozval." 

"Ve skutečnosti..." 

"Johne, já ji pozval," ozval se Sherlock s důrazem na slovo já. John střelil po Sherlockovi vyčítavým pohledem. 

* 

John na nově příchozí vyjeveně zíral. Ve dveřích stála osoba, kterou by tam nejméně čekal a kterou už v životě nikdy nechtěl vidět. 

Nebyl ale jediný, kdo vypadal šokovaně. Šok a nejistota se zračila i ve tvářích všech ostatní s výjimkou Sherlocka, který se jako jediný zdál být klidný. Jako by ji očekával, jako by věděl, že má přijít. A Johnovi se toto vědomí pranic nelíbilo. 

* 

V Johnovi to vřelo vzteky a nedokázal ten hněv utišit. Uvědomoval si, že jeho pocity jsou iracionální, ale nebyl schopen ten pocit zmírnit. Žárlivost jej celého stravovala, spalovala každičkou buňku jeho těla. Sherlock je jeho, byť ne v tom smyslu slova, v jakém by si přál, a myšlenka, že by ho měl někdo jiný, že by mu ho někdo vzal, byla nesnesitelná. 

* 

Irene Adler vypadala jinak než dřív, ale přesto nebylo pochyb, že to byla ona. Její vzezření pozbylo na elegantnosti. Oblečení a make-up se již nezdál být těch nejdražších a nejluxusnějších značek. Z výrazu tváře se jako by vytratila ta neotřesitelná jistota, která byla nahrazena obyčejnou mírou sebevědomí. Ale přes to všechno se jí nedala upřít krása, jíž oplývala. Byla ztělesněním přirozené krásy, což ji i John navzdory situaci nemohl upřít. 

* 

K Johnovi stranou přišel Greg a gestem jej pobídl, aby ho následoval. John neměl potřebu neuposlechnout. Poodešli stranou na schody, z dohledu ostatních. 

"Johne, já vím, že ji nemáš rád, ale měl by ses krapet zklidnit." 

John na něj koukal, jako by nevěřil tomu, co mu jeho kamarád říká. 

"Neuraz se, ale chováš se jako žárlivá přítelkyně." 

John se nadechl k mluvení a než z něj vyšli slova na obranu, Greg jej pozvednutím ruky zarazil. 

"Já tě chápu, fakt že jo. Sherlock je tvůj," naznačil při posledním slově ve vzduchu uvozovky. "A Irene pro tebe představuje potenciální nebezpečí. Teoreticky. Ale tak to není. Sherlock prostě o ni nemá zájem, to vím. V tom mi můžeš věřit." 

"Ale..."  

"Ne. Prostě si dnešní den užij. Užij si oslavu, jako kdyby tady vůbec nebyla a pak si můžete se Sherlockem promluvit."  

John rezignoval, věděl, že nemá cenu Gregovi odporovat. Částečně si uvědomoval, že má pravdu. Věděl, že je jeho chování iracionální, ale zaboha to nedokázal svému srdci pořádně vysvětlit. Kdo by řekl, že jsou lidská srdce tak tvrdohlavá? Když si něco zamanou, nikdo jejich názor už nezmění. 

* 

Když viděl, jak se Irene k jeho Sherlockovi lísala, pohyb, který nemohl svědčit o jiném úmyslu než svádějícím, John zatnul ruce v pěst a mozek jako by mu zatemnila jediná myšlenka.  

 _Nedotýkej se ho! Nedotýkej se mého_ _Sherlocka_ _. Nemáš na to právo._ _Sherlock_ _je můj!_  

A mezi tuto myšlenku se jako virus vkradla ještě jedna. Taková malinká a nepatrná, že by nebylo těžké ji přeslechnout. 

 _Sherlock_ _není tvůj. Ne, pokud mu neříkáš všechno. Zvlášť ty věci, které by měl vědět._  

John se omluvil a vyběhl po schodech nahoru do svého pokoje. Sedl si na postel, hlavu v dlaních, v mysli tisíce myšlenek. Začínal si uvědomovat, že do Sherlocka musí být už pár řádků týdnů zamilovaný, jen mu to plně nedocházelo. Vše změnila ta prolhaná Irene Adlerová, jelikož ty pocity, které vůči ní cítil, nebyly zaměnitelné. Už si tím jednou prošel na vysoké. Věděl, jaké to je. Věděl, co to znamená. 

Ale Sherlock... Sherlock přece takový není, nebo snad ano? Původně získal dojem, že zapadá do asexuálního spektra, ale teď s Irene si nemohl být jistý. 

 _Kristepane_ _, Watsone! Že ty to vždycky posereš? Vzpamatuj se, nech pocity_ _na pokoji_ _a nenech se jimi pohltit. Potřebuješ získat nadhled. Udělej to jako_ _Sherlock_ _. Zhluboka se nadechnout a utéct všem pocitům, které se snaží získat nadvládu nad tvým srdcem._  

John se tedy postavil. Teatrálně se nadechl a vydechl, dodal si odvahu a vyrazil ke dveřím, aby se vrátil zpátky do společnosti. 

* 

Těsně předtím, než Irene definitivně odešla, přistoupila k Johnovi a naklonila se k jeho pravému uchu, k tomu dál od Sherlocka. John se jen tak tak neodtáhl. 

"Pozvi Sherlocka na rande," zašeptala a se slovy rozloučení, tentokrát řečené nahlas a všem, odešla. 

* 

Následujícího dne přišla Sherlockovi esemeska od Irene. 

 _Jdi s Johnem na večeři._  

A o pár hodin později: _Vím, že ho chceš, tak se snaž._  

* 

Jenže, a to nikoho ani nepřekvapuje, ani jeden z nich Irene neposlechl, tak se musela zařídit jinak. 

* 

V polovině ledna Johnovi zvonil mobil. Na displeji svítilo Gregovo jméno.  

"Ahoj, Johne!" 

"Gregu, jak se máš?" 

"Skvělé, máme uzavřený jeden případ, nechtěl by ses sejít?" 

"Jasně, proč ne? Kdy a kde?" 

"Zítra, sedm hodin, Angelo. Vyhovuje?" 

"No, pokud mi sem Sherlock nepřiběhne s nějakým případem, tak ano." 

"Tak domluveno. A ještě jedna věc! Zkus se maličko vyfiknout." 

"Ale proč...?" 

"Skvělé! Tak zatím, Johne!" 

"Eh... no dobře, měj se." 

* 

Sherlock, který se zrovna vracel zpět, jelikož si vzpomněl, že chtěl Gregovi něco říct, jeho hovor s Johnem vyslechl. A nelíbilo se mu to. Z tohohle si nemohl vydedukovat nic jiného, než že pozval Johna – _jeho Johna_ – na rande. 

Co chtěl detektivu inspektorovi říct, již zapomněl. A vůbec zapomněl, že mu chtěl něco říct. Plně zahloubaný v myšlenkách se mátožně vydal na cestu zpět do Baker Street. 

* 

Žárlivost je součástí životů každého z nás. Ovlivňuje nás vědomě i nevědomě. Buď z naší strany, nebo také můžeme být ovlivněni žárlivostí ostatních.  Tato emoce nepatří k těm dobrým. Nutí lidi dělat špatná rozhodnutí a špatné věci. Zatemňuje naši mysl tak, že nejsme schopni rozumně uvažovat, a bývá častým motivem vražd, sebevražd i dalších trestných činů. 

A toto všechno si Sherlock uvědomuje, a přesto nedokáže ten pocit ve svém srdci utišit. Nemůže z hlavy dostat myšlenku Johna a Grega spolu. Jak jdou na rande, jak spolu chodí, sdílí spolu spoustu chvil a jak spolu bydlí a tráví svůj život bok po boku.  

Po Johnově boku chce být on. Tak moc to chce! Ale zdá se, že svoji příležitost prošvihnul, že už je příliš pozdě. 

* 

Sherlock si po dokončení experimentu a po uklizení pracovního místa vzpomněl, že mu před dobou pípnul mobil ohlašující příchozí zprávu. 

 _SOS. Dnes v_ _sedm pět_ _buď u Angela._ stojí ve zprávě od Grega. 

Co to sakra? Nemá v tu chvíli s Johnem rande? Proč by jim tam měl zaclánět, když chtějí dělat takové banální lidské věci jako je randění? 

* 

"Johne," osloví svého přítele Greg, když se konečně usadí u stolu u Angela. "Měl bys s tím už něco udělat. Nikdo se už nechce koukat, jak kolem sebe jen nešťastně kroužíte." 

"Cože? Co konkrétně myslíš tím?" 

"Ty víš, Johne. Ty a Sherlock. V posteli jste už měli skončit už dávno." 

John ztratil řeč, jeho tvář jako by byla v ohni. Tohle se přece nedělo, nebo snad ano? 

"My ale nejsme..." 

"Ále, to vykládej holubům," nenechá se odradit Greg. 

John pocítil, jak dovnitř skrz otevřené dveře vnikl studený vzduch. Instinktivně se otočil, aby se podíval na nově příchozího, a strnul. Ve dveřích stála až příliš známá postava, která patřila člověku, kterého nade všechno miloval. 

A hned bylo Johnovi vše jasné. Předchozí rozhovor, pošklebující se Greg a Sherlock zmateně stojící ve dveřích dávali dohromady jen jednu možnou situaci. 

Greg jemu a Sherlockovi bez jejich vědomí zajistil rande. 

"Co to sakra má znamenat?!" nemohl John uvěřit boudě, kterou na ně Greg ušil. 

"Psala mi Irene..." 

"Od kdy posloucháš Irene?" vyjel Sherlock na Grega, který se zjevně bavil situací. 

"… že vám tohle mám zařídit." 

"Ale..." 

"Pa kluci, u Angela jsem vám zařídil, ať to máte co nejvíc romantické." Greg mrkl na oba muže a s tichým smíchem odešel z restaurace. 

* 

"Tak si říkám... že když už jsme tady, tak bychom se aspoň mohli najíst, co říkáš?" Navrhne John opatrně. 

Sherlock pomalu přikývne. Tak moc by chtěl dát najevo, že by rande s ním bral všemi deseti, ale bojí se. Neví, jak to správně udělat.

Večeře se nesla v příjemném tichém rozhovoru. Většinu konverzace vyplnilo Sherlockovo vyprávění posledního případu, kterého se John nemohl zúčastnit. Oba se smáli, oba byli šťastní. Co více potřebovali, než být spolu? 

* 

Po cestě domů nočními ulicemi Londýna šli bok po boku. Chvílema mluvili, chvílema je obestíralo ticho. A v jedné z těch tichých chvil se John natáhl a prostě chytnul Sherlockovu ruku do své. 

Při doteku jejich rukou se Sherlockovi zatetelilo srdce. _Fakt se tohle děje?_ divil se. Ale rozhodl se, že si nenechá utéct příležitost, a tak jednoduše propletl jejich prsty. 

Zbytek cesty domů ušli ruku v ruce a se spokojenými úsměvy na rtech. 

* 

Když se vrátili zpět na Baker Street 221B, bylo již pozdě, téměř čas jít spát.  

"Rád bych si to někdy zopakoval," přiznal John. "Děkuju za úžasný večer," řekl a vtiskl malou pusu na Sherlockovu tvář. Vzápětí Sherlockovy líce polila červeň. 

"Dobrou noc, Sherlocku, a krásné sny." 

"Dobrou Johne," zašeptal Sherlock za Johnem odcházejícím do svého pokoje. Teď už věří, že pokud se nic nepokazí, bude moci strávit zbytek života po Johnově boku. 

**Author's Note:**

> Opravdu ocením jakýkoliv názor ať už v podobě komentářů nebo kudos. :)


End file.
